Belinda
Belinda Peregrín Schull, moslty known as just Belinda, is a Spanish/Mexican singer, songwritter and actress. Her career started in 2000, where she got the protagonic roles on highly known telenovelas such as "Complices al Rescate", "Amigos x Siempre" and "Aventuras en el Tiempo" which all made her an international actress. Her music career begun in 2003 with the release of her debut album "Belinda" that later on became a huge success for the star becoming her best selling album with 2.5M records sold world wide and made her ear a record for "The Best Selling Youngest Latin Album" on the Guinness Records. The star then later on released her next album "Utopía" that made her earn her second and third Latin GRAMMYs® Nominations on "Song of the Year" and "Best Pop Vocal Album" and the album became a big success to her aswell and amongst critics and fans, it's her "opus magnus" from her spanish albums. Her next albums "Carpe Diem" and "Catarsis" were then released and the singer so far only on her Spanish music career has sold more than 16M records worldwide. But it was in 2015 when the singer found international success, joining the higly popular Republic Records label and released her first crossover project with "Kingdom" and the album was doomed at first sigth with it being named "The Worst Debut Album" from the year. Belinda slapped in the face to the critics later that year, as the album got a RIAA Certification for Gold and made her win her first GRAMMY® award with "Best Dance/Electronic Album" in 2015, earned an Oscar for "Best Original Song" her critically acclaimed single "Take My Heart", and later on with the same song got her first #1 single and it turned to be Belinda's first Triple Platinum hit single certificated by RIAA. Her success was huge once she re-released her album with the name of "Kingdom: The Gold Edition" that topped the charts of the Billboard 200 for two consecutive weeks making it her first #1 hit album and the first time Belinda stayed more than one week at #1. The album later on sold more than 3.1M copies Worldwide assuring the success of Belinda's next effort. "REBIRTH" was Belinda's third studio album under Republic Records and it's Belinda's most commercially successful album to date. The album made Belinda earn a lot of records with it being the album with most longevity on the top 3 of the Billboard 200 and the album who returned to #1 after four months of being released and at the same time as Belinda's lead single from her next project. "REBIRTH" opened many doors for the star internationally, she went on a sold out tour "The Rebirth World Tour" with Brendon Urie as her opening act, around the world and earning more than $70M from just the tour. The album didn't had #1 hit singles, but had two top 5's with "Buy a Heart" (#3) and "Borrowed Time" (#5), this was also the first time Belinda suffered from commercial success single-wise, with the release of "I Don't Wanna (feat. Ariana Grande)" which debuted and peakead at #11 on the Billboard Hot 100 and the final single "1998 (feat. Brandon Flowers)" that also debuted and peaked at #11. Both singles failed to reach a RIAA Certification as the two first singles. Belinda's newest effort "Life in a Canvas" was released on December 9th, 2016 and became a success for the star too. The album didn't sell more than her previous effort, but has managed to obtain an 2x Platinum Certification from RIAA and made Belinda have a more successful era single-wise. With the release of the lead single "Lavender Fields" 'Belinda earned her second #1 hit single, which was then followed up by "'Desire" featuring Harry Styles that also hit #1 and to date it's Belinda's biggest hit with 3.5M copies sold worldwide. The single "The Sky Is Falling" has been her most controversial yet, the singler got married on the GRAMMYs® stage in 2016 and shocked the world but the star took a bad route with her now iconic VMAs® performance where "The Sky Is Falling" and "Midnight Kisses" where performed but the performance centered on Belinda exposing her cheating husband on live television which made Belinda have a downfall in her career. The song reached the #5 position on the Billboard Hot 100 and was Belinda's third consecutive #1 this era on iTunes thanks to the viralised performance. Right now Belinda released the last single "Midnight Kisses" and so far has reached the #9 position on the Billboard Hot 100. She also released a collaborative track with Harry Styles this year called "Lovefool" that was another top 5 for the duo as it hit #5 on the Hot 100 and has now been certified 1x Platinum. Discography: "Belinda" (2003) "Utopía" (2006) "Carpe Diem" (2009) "Catarsis" (2012) "Kingdom" (2015) "Kingdom: The Gold Edition" (2015) "REBIRTH" (2016) "Life in a Canvas" (2016) Category:Artist